


Пытка

by madpoet



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madpoet/pseuds/madpoet
Summary: Небольшие зарисовки по ходу пересмотра в качестве вдохновения, начинаю написать фик по ним.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Zoe Morgan/John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Пытка

Джон скривился в улыбке, как от боли. Глянул на Гарольда, проверил, может тот услышал, почувствовал этот оглушающий вопль, который рвался из его груди. Впору было сказать себе, что так не бывает, невозможно любить кого-то так неистово. Любой бы так решил, просто для того, чтобы не свихнуться, не сойти с ума от круглосуточной пытки. Но Джон был специалистом по пыткам. Его к этому готовили. Его тренировали уходить от мук растворяясь в них, ныряя под волну боли, ужаса, отчаяния и одиночества. Его научили отключать стыд, игнорировать сострадание, блокировать сомнения. Поэтому Джон сможет выдержать и самое чудовищное испытание, которое уготовило ему его глупое сердце — любить Гарольда Финча.  
– У нас новый номер.


	2. Зои s2e06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пропущенная сцена в конце серии.

\- Что же, пора разводиться.  
\- Прости, что у нас ничего не вышло.

Джон посмотрел Зои прямо в глаза, грустная улыбка словно тень пробежала по его лицу. Зои внезапно захотелось то ли закричать, то ли заплакать. Он ведь даже не шутил, ему и правда жаль. Было одновременно волшебно и невыносимо стоять тут под его понимающим взглядом, словно он смотрел ей не просто в душу, а куда-то еще глубже. До встречи с Джоном она сама не знала, что там в темноте есть что-то еще, такое живое и нежное.

Решительно вздернув подбородок и обхватив себя руками, чтобы не рассыпаться на части прямо тут, на лужайке в тошнотворно унылом пригороде, она напомнила себе, кто она. Она большая девочка и со всем справится.

\- У нас остался еще виски. Не хочешь остаться и отыграть у меня свои деньги?

Взгляд Джона сразу стал беспокойным.

\- Я должен вернуться в город, Гарольду может потребоваться моя помощь.

На это Зои усмехнулась и сделала шаг, сокращая расстояние между ними. За ее спиной грузчики продолжали выносить из дома скудные пожитки, которые они привезли с собой для прикрытия.

\- Джон, помнишь, что я тебе сказала тогда, когда ты чуть не провалил свидание с той репортершей?  
\- Я бы не стал так утверждать…

Зои положила руку ему на грудь, останавливая его.   
\- Я сказала, что небольшая ревность полезна, когда пытаешься завоевать внимание женщины. Так вот, - она пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, - с мужчинами это работает точно также.

Джон ничего не ответил, но его ответный взгляд ошеломил ее. На мгновение ей показалось, что ее ладонь не упирается в тонкий слой кевлара на его груди, а касается прямо его сердца. Сердца, которое билось лишь для одного человека в этом мире.


	3. Иллюзия допроса s2e12

Они говорили уже почти час. Несмотря на периодическое жужжание агента Сноу у нее в ухе и неотступное осознание того, что они с Джоном ходят по тончайшему льду, ей не хотелось заканчивать этот разговор. Она отлично умела читать между строк, да и личину мистера Уоррена Джону составили грамотно, сплетая воедино его реальный жизненный опыт, события в мире и лишь капельку лжи. Джосс понимала, что другого шанса так откровенно поговорить с этим странным восхитительным человеком у нее не будет больше никогда. Джон на все отвечал так искренне, что невозможно было понять, где начинается игра и заканчивается реальная боль испуганного человека.

\- Вы моя единственная надежда. Прошу вас. Я просто хочу пойти домой.

От тоски во взгляде Джона у Картер сжалось сердце, будто на его месте сидел ее сын. Она на мгновение осеклась, осознав что Гарольд слышит и видит все происходящее глазами камер и ушами микрофонов. Это напомнило ей, где она впервые увидела такую же тоску. В ту памятную ночь, когда в погоне за таинственным "человеком в костюме" она наткнулась на щуплого человека в очках, который беспомощно смотрел на нее, с трудом удерживая вес своего раненого напарника.

Пообещав себе, что если они каким-то чудом выберутся из этой мышеловки, она как минимум потребует от этих идиотов приглашение на свадьбу, Джосс усилием воли сосредоточилась на иллюзии допроса.


End file.
